User talk:Maui/archive14
Oh no... Russian? (first spam) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:43, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Entrea, you are a sonofabitch. 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::EN-PEE-AE. ♥Misfate♥ 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Its ok, she's attacking my mom, not me (bad Maui) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I hate his mom. 02:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) rofl Your videos are hilarous. --Shadowcrest 22:32, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, thanks. :] 01:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::You have a deeper voice than I do. Interpret that statement however you will [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' :::I demand vent. 02:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::BTW since you are so very obsessed with calling me a he, I will agree to speak on your vent IF you take a vow of celibacy.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Celibacy? Don't you mean secrecy? 02:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, I mean celibacy. Why should I keep you quiet when I can keep you bored and frustrated for just as long?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is it too late for me to say I'm really a girl? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:14, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, considering I don't enjoy sex... Done and done. Get in vent, fagzor. EC. You get in vent too, blue. :P 02:15, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, no deal until you make a blood oath.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:16, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't have a microphone and I'm currently on my school comps. And after watching (listening) to some of your videos on toutube, you intimidate me. It would be obvious who would wear the pants in the relationship [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:17, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That depends. Are they designer pants? 02:19, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm as much of a nerd as you are, only pants I have are the ones my mummy-darling bought for me many moons back [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:21, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It's okay, if you really are a girl, you wouldn't have to wear any. I like my women naked and... I think we should stop this conversation right now. 02:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sorry, you took a blood oath, no nakey womens for you :P.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I've been working out a bit, I'm sure you'll love to see my body [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Homosexual relations don't break the celibacy vow. I'm stopping that thought before I offend our resident Catholics. 02:28, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Damn, Aluminumed again!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:29, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :thinking about some girl on girl action makes me hot [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Get those pictures of Liz yourself uploaded faster imo. 02:33, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Only after you guess my nationality first [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Aryan.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Czechoslovakian. What do I win? 02:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I will give a hint. I am not from any European, African nor American Continent [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Antarctica-in (Talk • ) 02:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Australian! Or Asian, I suppose. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, duh. You're either Aussie or, like, Japanese or something, since you claim to be at school right now. Anyway I'm going to archive, the page is laggy, but I'll copy over this convo. 02:41, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Martian. ♥Misfate♥ 02:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I live in a great country surrounded completely by water. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Then you could be British. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Korean? ♥Misfate♥ 02:47, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::NEW ZEAJAPANIPPINES! 02:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC)